Turn the Lights Off, Carry Me Home
by darks1st3r
Summary: It was chaste, a simple rekindling of their friendship, and then... then it wasn't.


I hope no one will react negatively to this "unconventional ship". I was just inspired by the popularity of the Yasuo vs. Irelia top lane matchup, that I decided to write a romantic story for the pair. Also, reading their lore makes me think that it might be possible these two know each other or are acquainted at some point. I hope you guys enjoy reading!

(i'm not a native English speaker so please forgive the grammar and vocab)

* * *

It was still dark when he woke, barely minutes after midnight, slowly and carefully as to not rouse the other occupant of the small cot. His companion stirred, causing him to pause but immediately sighed in relief when she didn't show any sign of awareness, and only snuggled deeper into his side of bed as if seeking his warmth.

A heavy sense of guilt filled his chest and for a moment he was tempted to lay back, his heart aching to feel the softness of her body _for one last time_.

Instead, he settled into placing a kiss on her forehead and covered her undress with the blanket.

It was hard, leaving her like this every time they would meet, but he knows the longer he lingers, the harder it'll be to find the will to go.

The coldness of the floor welcomed his bare feet when he stood, stretching a bit, at the same time, to soothe the ache of his muscles. Noticing the fire dying from the pit, he threw in some logs, before moving to search for his clothing.

The hut, a hidden place they have used for their usual rendezvous, was not that spacious so he easily found what he was looking for. A ghost smile graced his lips when his mind replayed the events of last night's encounter. Days of not seeing each other had led to a very passionate reunion, they barely exchanged hellos before their clothes and armor were discarded and carelessly strewn on the floor.

One night was not enough, however, he thought, as he bent down to reach his hakama. He has yet to depart, yet he could already feel the pain missing of her; the sight of her sharp eyes, the soft smiles and comforting touches. He had lost count of the number of times he wished he could stay here, with her, to join her in her waking moments, and for them to witness the sunrise together, forever.

But he can't. Not yet.

 _What has become of their relationship was something both had not foreseen._

Once, they were childhood friends, having come from the same place and attending the same institution, with him a student to her Father. War had separated them, she was sent to the front lines while he was left behind, entrusted with an elder's life, a task he had neglected, and something he had deeply come to regret.

Ionia was losing. In his reckless decision to leave his post believing his blade and strength could make a difference, the elder died, and the murder blamed on him.

With no one, not even his brother, convinced of his innocence, he escaped and left Ionia in search for the real killer, hoping to bring justice to the elder and clear his faultless name.

She was one of the people sent to find him, for who better to catch the man Ionia now considered as most dangerous and most wanted, than its own hero, the Captain of the Guards?

When she found him, he was only a shell of the man he used to be, still lamenting over his brother's death, a death which he himself induced. And she, though proud of her current position, was a broken piece of herself, having been cursed and returned to the land of the living.

Perhaps it was what brought them together, their melancholy. She listened to him when no one would. And he sympathized her when Ionia won't.

 _It started as a spark, small and harmless._

She let him go, believing his words and giving him the chance to fulfill his mission while vowing to help in any way she can.

 _Then, it slowly ignited._

They would write each other secretly, him telling her of his travels and discoveries, and her sharing her problems with the Council, her new found power and continued disturbance from her resurrection.

 _It was chaste, a simple rekindling of their friendship, and then... then it wasn't._

 _The flames broke._

They met again, several years later, in the Institute of War for the League of Legends. He was still looking for the assassin and she was representing Ionia in the hopes of preventing another war.

None could remember how it began, who kissed who, who touched who. It just felt right, perfect, almost as if their broken spirits started mending each other. And what once was understanding, companionship, lust, turned into love.

 _But it was still forbidden. The heavy principles of duty and honor barring their paths._

She has a responsibility to their people, and he, a virtue he needed to regain. They can't be together whilst the culprit was out, and yet to face punishment for his crime.

 _He can ask her to run away with him, forget honor and duty,_ _go to a place where no one would recognize them. Perhaps to Shurima, since she likes warm weather and he was certain Taliyah would offer help._

Yet he won't.

For she doesn't deserve it, living her life hiding, shunned, because she consorted with him, a _murderer_. And he doesn't deserve it because the blood wasn't on his hands.

Gripping his sword tightly, he makes her a silent promise to find the killer imminently. For only then, their relationship will be accepted. Only then, they'll find happiness. They'll find peace.

"Yasuo?"

Her sleep-laden voice shook him from his thoughts, and he cursed himself for moving slowly. He didn't want her to see him go. He placed his sword aside with precaution and turned to face her, gasping as he saw her tears fall. In an instant, she was caged inside his strong arms.

"Don't cry, please, Irelia." He whispered, pressing kisses on her brow.

"Don't leave me." She pleaded and it was all he needed to hear.

It'll be different when the sun comes.

Tomorrow, they'll pretend as though they were distant, be forced to fight, as opponents, as allies, in the Fields of Justice, but for now… for now, _he'll remain by her side._

* * *

Thoughts? I might consider extending this story if you guys like it.


End file.
